


Byoyomi

by Ruyi



Category: Hikaru no Go, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Random Hikago Event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyi/pseuds/Ruyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human meets a spirit, and they play <i>Go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuseki

**Author's Note:**

> _**fuseki**_ \- arraying stones within the first moves, synonymous with the opening of a game.
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Written for [esama's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esama) #random hikago event.

“This was not what I had in mind when you requested a match, Fujiwara-dono.”

“Hmm? Then what were you expecting?” Bright blue eyes peered with curiosity at the speaker, a young man who looked about his age. He was dressed in prestigious robes of patterned blue and carried a sword by his side--casual conversation had revealed that he was part of the Ashikaga Clan, here at the palace on official business.

Well, the other clan members were, at any rate. Mikazuki Munechika was quite calm in reassuring Sai he had nothing to do at the moment beyond wandering in the halls.

“Ahaha, something requiring more effort, perhaps?” In the absence of a fan, Mikazuki raises a sleeve to half-hide a smile, staring with curiosity at the two bowls and grid-work board before them.

“ _Go_ needs plenty of effort, I assure you,” Sai waved a hand magnanimously over the board. “You have to use your hands to pick up the stones. And the strategies--the struggles of life and death, the battles fought for territory on the board...!”

Mikazuki only nodded politely, convinced that this man was some sort of fanatic as he lifted the lid of a bowl to reveal...white pebbles? At the other’s invitation, he lifting his own lid, seeing it filled with black ones.

“The first move belongs to you,” his opponent invited, and an anticipatory gleam shone in his eyes. Mikazuki hovered his fingers over the bowl, noting how Sai’s eyes followed his every move, before withdrawing it to his lap. The man’s surprised expression was laughably obvious, like a startled puppy.

“Ah?”

“Fujiwara-dono,” Mikazuki said pleasantly. “As I’ve said before, I wasn’t expecting such a match. If this  _‘Go’_ of yours is a game, then no one has ever taught me how to play.”

_Clack._

The fan that Fujiwara no Sai was holding slipped from his hands to clink against the _goban._

“Eh?” he replied intelligently.

“I am, and have always been, a sword in the service of my masters,” Mikazuki explained.

_“EhhhhhhHHHHHH?”  
_

\--

It wasn’t often that his master came to the palace, but a formal meeting had been requested by the emperor with his head of clan. Ashikaga-sama had taken him along for the trip, but while his real body was with the man now, the spirit of Mikazuki Munechika had felt the urge to wander about the elegant rooms.

Calling him a _ghost_ was less than accurate, since he could still touch things, but as no one could see or hear the _tsukumogami,_ it might as well be a truth. Over 100 years of existence had finally solidified into a consciousness, then this body; he would be a fool to spend it listening to the emperor prattle on all day.

He had bumped into this man purely by accident. A moment too long spent deciding his next turn was enough for the other man to walk straight into him. Mikazuki’s first instinct was to step out of the way and wait; perhaps the unlucky fellow would blame a column in lieu of his presence. 

To his surprise, the other had followed the sound of his footsteps all the way up to his face, and asked him whether he was all right. In between accepting apologies for his _own_ mistake and marveling at the man replying to his speech, Mikazuki had been inadvertently pulled into an agreement.

“There’s really no need,” the Munechika had insisted. “I was the one who stood in your way.”

“Even so, I should have watched where I was going,” Sai insisted.

Mikazuki sighed. “Without an agreement, how can we settle this? Fujiwara-dono, please accept that I’m at fault, and--”

“I’d much prefer to accept on equal standing,” Sai cut in boldly. Then, as if realizing his error, he paused to give a bow. “I believe that would resolve the differences of blame between us. Would you be interested in a match? A proper one, on even grounds.”

Mikazuki blinked, before giving a slow, enigmatic smile. “Could you ensure such a thing? I assure you, I am very experienced in the field.”

“And I assure you that you won’t be disappointed.” There was a spark in Sai’s eyes that promised a challenged. Intrigued, Mikazuki decided to humor him.

“Then I accept.”

\--

“A _spar??!”_ Sai exclaimed after Mikazuki had explained. “That’s not what I meant by a match!”

“But, a board game...” the _tachi_ waved his hand somewhat awkwardly over the setup. “I was expecting something more... _thrilling.”_ Much to his amusement, the other seemed almost _huffy_ at the comment. “You may not be aware, but I’ve seen years’ worth of battles. Of course I would think of that first.”

“ _Go_ is my battleground,” Sai sighed, snapping open his fan to wave irritably at the air. “Ever since I entered the palace, I’ve been tutoring his majesty and no end of students...” He trailed off as his eyes brightened, looking at Mikazuki anew. “Munechika-san, would you like to learn how to play?”

“Would you not be better off finding other opponents?” Mikazuki asked first. “You’ve said it yourself, all day teaching students...”

“It’s my job so I’m used to it,” Sai waved him off dismissively. “My usual opponents aren’t here today.  _That_ and the fact...” he tapped the _goban_ between them with a thoughtful frown. “Munechika-san, I disagree with what you’ve said.”

“Ah? Which part, I wonder?”

“That _Go_ isn’t thrilling or taxing. Most of all, that nobody’s taught you to play! Please pardon me, but a true gentlemen of the age must be knowledgable in various arts and skills!”

“That is true for any man,” Mikazuki nodded slowly. _But I am not even human._

“ _Go_ is a step on that path,” Sai insisted eagerly. “The rules are very simple--come, we can start with  _shidou-go!”_

"There are different types of _Go?”_ Mikazuki found himself asking again before Sai nudged at him to place a stone on the board.

\--

The emperor’s meeting with Ashikaga-dono was long enough to last most of the day.

After a round of  _shidou-go,_ Sai teaches Mikazuki the finer points of play, how to encircle and entrap your opponents, how to set up a defense against your opponents’ moves, the importance of leaving openings in your shapes, etc. When Mikazuki expresses uncertainty over a previous play, the Go master expertly clears the board--only to build it up from the beginning of their game, step by duplicate step.

“It’s all black and white,” Sai replied when the latter expressed his astonishment. “Follow the pieces and they’ll tell you their story. There’s only three endings to each tale--win, lose, or tie.”

Mikazuki considers it, before twisting his lips into a smile. “I would say there is more grey than anything else.”

“Grey?!” Sai hurriedly examines a white stone in his hand, checking for traces of dust.

The _tachi_ chuckles as he rests a hand in his chin. “Not that kind of grey, Fujiwara-dono. I was merely observing how very simple this game is.”

“Simple? Ah, you’ve yet to learn the strategies of the more complicated plays,” Sai _tsked_ with a frown. 

“I’m sure they’re quite complex,” the Sanjou sword hummed in agreement. “But what I mean to say is that the goals here are very clear cut. To conquer territory or be conquered yourself, without any knowledge of purpose behind your actions. If I were to live in a world like that, I’d find things difficult,” 

Mikazuki watched as the space between Sai’s eyebrows grew more and more cramped. “Without a clear motive for a victor, how could we say who deserves to win? Reality is rarely so simple.”

“You’re overthinking the meaning instead of the strategy,” Sai murmured. “Struggles are struggles, but _Go_ is _Go._ Besides,” he added. “It’s been years since the emperor’s had to fight. This is an era of peace now.”

“And yet samurai are still trained, swords are still forged,” he lifted his eyes, soft evening blue beneath the sunlight. “The Fujiwara still hold the workings of the court in the palm of their hand.”

“...I am merely a _Go_ tutor,” Sai crossed his hands inside his sleeves. “I wouldn’t know of such things.”

Mikazuki read the unspoken disapproval in the set of his shoulders and made a graceful retreat.

“...my apologies, I’ve offended you,” he bowed, the words sincere. “One does speculate about so many things when one lives outside of court.” Leaning forward, he pointed a finger at the board. “Now then, you were saying something about this corner?”

Their game went much more peacefully after that, even as Sai slaughtered his way across the _goban._ Mikazuki had to decline the offer for another game when he sensed his master leaving. It only takes a modicum of effort to bid his farewells to the disappointed Sai, and promise to meet again if he returns.

_If._

He managed to slip around a corner and walk past the guards without much fuss until he caught up with Ashikaga-dono. Unlike Sai, they do not see him at all. Privately, Mikazuki wondered if this tutor had any _onmyouji_  blood to be able to commune with spirits.

In any case, it is the first time he has seen a human so enthusiastic about a game. 

\--

 _“Sensei,”_ Sai asked his teacher later that night. “Have you ever met anyone from the Ashikaga Clan?”

His instructor paused, giving him an odd look. “Only a handful. Why do you ask?”

“I saw one today and taught them  _Go,”_ Sai said, bemused. “Did you know  _sensei,_ that he’d never played before? So there are even people like that in the capital!”

“What nonsense are you speaking now?” Seiichi Fujiwara harrumphed. A pair of elegant eyebrows knitted in unusual ferocity as he spoke. “Ashikaga-dono has been playing since his youth. I’ve had the chance to try him in a few games and know he’s no pushover.”

“Ah, no. It was another person from their clan. Perhaps a warrior, or a servant--he didn’t carry the family name.”

“Now I know you’re making things up,” Seiichi frowned. “Only Ashikaga-dono came to the palace today. No one accompanied him.”

“Eh? But that can’t be right...”

“You must have misheard him, that’s all.” his teacher reached over to take the candle off the table. “I have a headache, I’m going to bed.”

“Ah...?” Sai was about to speak up, but stopped. “I can prepare some incense for you, if that will help...”

“No, that'll only make things worse.” his teacher rose to his feet and exited into the hallways. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He didn’t bother looking back before shutting the doors behind him. Sai’s _good night_ died on his lips, and he sat back with a frown. Recently, _sensei_ seemed more irritable than usual...

...well, he’d let that work itself out while he solved the mystery of his newest student.


	2. Honte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **honte**_  - the proper move; a solid play that leaves few or no weaknesses behind and has a followup.

Their next meeting came a week later.

Sai finished tutoring another one of his students--Sanesuke Fujiwara, a junior minister of the state, before heading off to the imperial gardens. Though he lacked a proper title, being one of the emperor’s two _Go_ instructors meant he could wander about the court at will. 

It also meant he rarely had much to do.

The sun was nearing its peak when he heard the first trickle of water, following its sound to the source as a stream winding through the castle grounds. Faint pink blossoms dusted the sky as he looked up, _sakura_ coming into bloom with the spring. They lined the banks of the water like soft clouds, framing a bright red bridge that curved across the miniature river...and its sole, blue-robed occupant.

Sai stared, then narrowed his eyes.

The next second he was running over to the bridge and catching the figure by the sleeve of his robes.

_“You!”_

Those familiar blue eyes turned to look at him, calm and serene. If Mikazuki was surprised at being manhandled, he didn’t show a hint of it.

“Good afternoon, Fujiwara-dono.”

“Tell me,” Sai was still clutching at him. “Are you really from the Ashikaga Clan?”

Mikazuki blinked, then gently patted the other man’s hands. “I rode over with Ashikaga-dono in his carriage this morning. You may ask anyone--my master’s meeting with one of the ministers right at this moment.”

“Last time they said he came alone,” Sai squinted his eyes, pouting slightly.

“Well, a samurai is rarely alone these days,” Mikazuki replied with a shake of his head. “Or do blades count for nothing in your streets?”

“Blades...?” Sai seemed perplexed. “What do swords have to do with anything?”

Mikazuki obliged him with a smile, before--

“Sai-sensei!”

A third voice entered the conversation as they look up. An elderly-looking noble made his way over, steps shuffling on the stones as he held something in his hands.

“Sanesuke-dono?” Sai pauses to make a polite bow, hands releasing Mikazuki. “Is there anything you need?”

“Nothing like that. I wanted to thank you again for the lesson today,” the elderly Fujiwara said with a smile. “And return this.” He held out his palms, within which rested a very familiar object.

“My fan!” Sai exclaimed, picking it up. “Thank you, Sanesuke-dono. I didn’t realize I left it behind...”

“Well, well, it was a lively discussion, so it’s no surprise we were both distracted,” Sanesuke nodded pleasantly. “In fact, if you have some time, I wanted to talk about the  _[furikawari](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Furikawari)_ you managed in the second half of the game-- _completely_ unexpected, mind you. When I played your teacher, we only stuck to the usual moves...”

“Ah...perhaps another day, Sanesuke-dono?” Sai managed a soft laugh. “You see, I have business here with another...” He made a gesture to Mikazuki beside him, who inexplicably covered his mouth to smile.

“Hm? Who...?” Sanesuke blinked, looking over and not quite _at_ the blue-robed man. “Then, if Sai-sensei is busy, I won’t disturb you. But next time you’re free, we’ll have another game. How about it?”

“Of course!” Sai nodded, glancing at Mikazuki again. “Perhaps Munechika-san can even join in?”

It was a not-so-subtle ploy to get his companion talking, but the man kept stubbornly silent, still smiling enigmatically at them both.

 “By all means,” Sanesuke nodded. “Any friend of Sai-sensei is a friend of mine. But be sure to tell him I won’t go easy if it’s _Go.”_

“Um,” Sai murmured, eyes darting back and forth. “I’m sure he knows that himself. Don’t you, Mun--”

“He can’t see me,” Mikazuki’s voice cut in like fine silk slipping across the skin.

“--ne _eeeehhh?”_ Sai finished brilliantly, and stopped to stare. “What?”

“Most humans can’t,” Mikazuki continued, shifting to stand between Sai and Sanesuke. He cheerfully waved a hand in front of the older man’s face, then darted to the side so Sai could catch Sanesuke’s (lack of) reaction. “See?”

“Sai-sensei, are you all right?” Sanesuke’s voice had grown more sober. “You’ve suddenly turned so pale...”

 _“You--_ I....ah?” Sai took in quick breaths, eyes still darting restlessly between Sanesuke’s worried face and Mikazuki’s blissful one. 

_What is he? A ghost? But it’s broad daylight!!_

_“Er--_ I’m fine, Sanesuke-dono,” Sai stumbled over the words, “By any chance, did Ashikaga-dono come to the palace today?”

“As a matter of fact, I’m heading over to meet him now,” Sanesuke said carefully. “Why do you ask?”

“Did anyone come with him?”

“Well, as far as I know, his lordship arrived alone.”

“But was there anyone in the carriage with him on the way? A servant, maybe--or...a guard?”

“A guard in these times?” Sanesuke couldn’t help a wry smile. “You could sleep in the streets at night without worries! The capital’s a safer place than you’d expect, Sai-sensei.”

“Are you sure? H-he came completely alone? Defenseless?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the junior minister shook his head. “You know these military types. Always carrying around some weapon or another. In fact, I heard the Ashikaga are quite fond of their treasured blade.”

“Ahaha, that would be me,” Mikazuki murmured modestly in the background. Sai shot him a pointed glare before looking back.

“What treasured blade?”

“Why, the pride of the Sanjou smiths, of course,” Sanesuke said easily. It was part of his job to know mundane details about the surrounding noble families. “It’s a masterpiece of a _tachi,_ crafted during Emperor Ichijou’s reign. They say the sword is noted for its dramatic curvature, and thus the name--”

“-- _Mikazuki Munechika,”_ Mikazuki finished in perfect chorus.

Sai blanched.

\--

 _“A sword??!”_ For the second time since meeting him, Sai burst out in disbelief. “You never told me you were a--a _weapon?”_

“That’s not true,” Mikazuki was wearing a suitably injured look, hiding his face behind a sleeve. “I said as much when we first met. ‘ _I am, and have always been, a sword in the service of my mas--’”_

“A _sword,”_ Sai cut in, throwing his hands in the air. “A real living, breathing, _speaking tachi_ in my room, asking me how to play _Go--”_

“But you were the one who insisted on teaching me, Fujiwara-dono--”

“How is this possible?” Sai whirled around, jabbing a finger at Mikazuki’s chest. “You’re real! I can touch you! And _you_ can touch the _Go_ stones!”

“I never said I was a fake,” Mikazuki blinked innocently.

“But you’re a spirit! Like a ghost!”

“A _[tsukumogami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsukumogami),” _ Mikazuki clarified. “Objects given life after 100 years.”

 _“An old man,”_ Sai murmured in indignation. At first glance, Mikazuki didn’t look much older than himself--even if he spoke like a grandfather. “Why are you--shouldn’t you be at your master’s side? Aren’t you his weapon?”

“My real body is always with him,” Mikazuki nodded in the vague direction of a wall. “I just happen to walk around with this one. It’s quite convenient, you see. I can even pass through walls if I concentrate.” So saying, the _tachi_ reached a hand towards a painting...and stuck his arm right through the paper.

Sai screamed and threw a vase at him. 

\--

Sometime after the maids had cleaned up the sopping mess and left his room, Sai found himself sitting in front of the _goban_ again, fingers tapping restlessly against the wood. He hid a grimace as a familiar blue figure settled down across from him, kneeling neatly in _seiza._

“Are we going to play now?” Mikazuki asked lightly.

“You--”

“I’ve studied on my own since we parted,” the sword continued peacefully. “You’ll find that I’m a quick learner." He found the bowl of black stones as before, and placed a piece on the board. “Shall we begin?”

As it turned out, Sai never said _no_ to a game of _Go._

_\--_

“You... _um,_ so it’s true? No one ever taught you how to play?” Two wins later and they had moved to the porch, board and all, to take advantage of the cooler temperatures outside.

Mikazuki allows the breeze to play with his hair before turning with a smile. “Never. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in decades.”

Sai’s face brightened--only to shift into a slightly doubtful stare. “Weren’t you the one who said the game was too simple?”

“It is.”

“Munechika-san!” Sai huffed, fanning himself vigorously. “How could you claim to enjoy _Go_ and insult it in the next breath?”

“I have more fun when it’s watching you play,” Mikazuki admitted openly. “Ashikaga-dono doesn’t do so very often, and I can’t find much games on my own. Our clan is more suited for combat with our bodies than our boards.”

“ _Your_ clan,” Sai murmured in disbelief. Inevitably, his gaze drifted down towards Mikazuki’s waist where--lo and behold, a gleaming _tachi_ hung at rest. “Is that your sword?”

“This?” Gloved fingers rested around the handle before withdrawing the blade from its sheath. The sudden _shinng_ of metal made Sai start, and he backed away a few spaces to stare at the sudden  _sharp_ and  _pointy_ in his room.

“What are you doing, taking out your weapon like that?!” Sai cried. “These are the emperor’s grounds--it’s forbidden!”

“But no one else can see. How else could I show you my real self?” Mikazuki smiled good-naturedly. “ The actual blade is with Ashikaga-dono, and this one won’t cut anything.”

To Sai’s horror, Mikazuki tapped the _goban_ a few times with the edge to demonstrate. If he wasn’t so far away, he would’ve flung his body over the board to protect. That had been a gift from the emperor! _Kaya_ wood of this quality was hard to find!

“S-stopstop _stooop!”_ the _Go_ tutor tried anyways, rattling the stones as his fingers clutched the edge of the board. “If you nick this, we’ll both be done for!”

There was a chuckle that grew into a steady laugh as Mikazuki withdrew, resting his blade lengthwise across the _goban._ “Take a look yourself. It won’t hurt anything.”

Sai was ready to snatch the weapon and toss it into the _koi_ pond if not for the fact that Mikazuki was a guest. Reluctantly, he touched the handle of the blade, before carefully picking it up to observe it at an angle. Light bounced off the metal to send glittering reflections onto the ceiling.

“...it feels like a real sword,” the Fujiwara said with a hint of accusation.

“It’s as harmless as jade, _see here,_ ” And before Sai could stop him, Mikazuki had stripped off a glove to wrap his bare fingers around the sharpened edge. He froze at the sight, wide eyes growing wider when the _tachi_ opened his palms to reveal...

...nothing. His skin was smooth and flawless, with no sign of a cut anywhere.

“Of course, you are feel to try it out yourself,” Mikazuki encouraged. “Perhaps it works differently for humans. I can show you how to slice--”

“There’s no need,” Sai backed away with sword in hand, again putting distance between them. “I’m fine with taking you at your word!”

Still, his curiosity got the better of him, and he ran a finger over the edge. It felt cool but slightly _fuzzy,_ like touching rough-spun cloth. Gliding along the blade, Sai found it prickly but painless--and also very distracting.

“Please take this back,” he all but tossed the thing at Mikazuki, who caught it expertly. “That’s not what I’m interested in, anyways. How come no one else can see you?”

Even the maids that had came in earlier had only bowed to him, not paying Mikazuki any mind as he walked between them in bemusement. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Mikazuki tilted his head to one side. “I was hoping you could explain it yourself. Are there any priests in your family, Fujiwara-dono?”

“Not for a while,” Sai admitted. “We’ve been working with the government for generations.”

“But it might be a possibility,” Mikazuki shrugged off-handedly. “Or perhaps this is just a blessing of _Kami-sama.”_ He said it with a touch of humor, but Sai seemed to take it seriously.

“God’s blessing...” his eyes drifted down to rest on the board with a sigh. “If only _Kami-sama_ was less particular about his methods...”

Mikazuki followed his gaze but saw nothing but a dizzying pattern of black and white. “Fujiwara-dono?”

“What do you really think of _Go,_ Munechika-san? Not just the gameplay, but--the game itself. Is it only simple to you?”

Sensing that the conversation had taken a more serious turn, Mikazuki took his time to reply. “I admit that it’s more than it appears,” he said after some thought. “The board is filled with possibilities. Though you’ve taught me the most basic moves, I feel that there is much more.”

“You can see the entire world in _Go_ ,” Sai said firmly. “The past and the present, the sun and the stars...” he leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the _goban_ tight enough to turn the fingers white. “ _Everything_ can be found within its pieces. It’s a universe unto itself.”

Mikazuki looked at him carefully, but kept quiet.

“There is an answer that I’ve been searching for all my life in my _Go,”_ Sai’s voice was much more subdued now. “They say it’s only a legend, but...I can’t help but try.” His eyes flicked up to the _tachi,_ brilliant in their intensity. “Tell me, Munechika-san...”

“If _Go_ was a world, what would you call a player who could see all its corners, and control the flow of all its pieces?”

 _Omnipotence?_  Mikazuki’s eyebrows rose. “Are you speaking of...a God?”

Sai’s shoulder’s sagged. “Nothing so miraculous. To be able to play one move worthy of that title is good enough. No one has ever come close, though sometimes I _think...”_ he trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind.”

He tugged his lips into a smile, and looked at Mikazuki softy. “It’s a small wish of mine, at any rate. I expect all _Go_ players dream of reaching the Hand of God one day.”

Mikazuki was more pragmatic about the possibility. 

“Since you can see spirits while still among the living, it'll be just one more step to ascend to the Heavens.” The _tachi_ rested his fingers against those of his friend, slowly pulling him free from the _goban._ “If it comes to that, I can take your hands and guide you there myself.”

(Unknown to Mikazuki, he’d scored his own victory outside of _Go_ that day.)


	3. Atari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**atari**_ \- the state of a stone or group of stones that has only one liberty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited name of Sai’s teacher from Seiji to Seiichi, since HnG already has one, whoops. Later readers to the fic can ignore this note.

"A friend?”

“Yes, Seiichi-sensei,” the palace maid hurriedly bowed her head. “Sai-sensei said he was teaching him _Go.”_

“Then wouldn’t that make him his student?” Seiichi said pointedly, tapping his foot. “Never mind, what’s his name?”

The maid seemed to hesitate. “I...don’t know, sir.”

“Well, what does he look like?”

If possible, the maid seemed even more anxious. “I’ve never seen him, Seiichi-sensei.”

“And yet you mean to say that Sai-sensei, second tutor to the emperor himself, is spending hours everyday this week teaching a simple _acquaintance_ that no one has ever heard of, much less seen?”

“I...I really don’t know, Seiichi-sensei! He doesn’t call for any of us except for tea, and then--he tells us to set it at the doors and leave.”

“It sounds more like he’s gone into private meditation,” Seiichi remarked sarcastically. “Perhaps we’ll see him retire to a monastery next, studying _Go_ with this companion of his.

Fujiwara no Seiichi was an incomparably elegant man, so much that the sudden _sneer_ that had appeared on his features seemed dignified and aristocratic without distracting from his beauty. He had been in his early twenties when he took Sai on as a teacher. A genius teaching a prodigy--the whispers had called it, all very pleasing to his ears.

But as the years passed, more and more compliments had fallen on his student’s shoulders than his own. Intelligent, sensitive, with remarkable talent in _Go;_ all of the praises lauded to Seiichi in the palace was now shared with _another,_ and every additional day spent bearing this burden felt like a personal slight.

If Sai wasn’t here, he’d be the only one to shine. If Sai wasn’t tutoring the emperor, the honor and glory would be his alone. Had his student been less brilliant, or less handsome, Seiichi wouldn’t have minded. Playing the wise and benevolent teacher to a hapless charge would have only accentuated his virtues.

And yet. _And yet._

Sai was all that and more, every day a shining star rising higher and higher. He could feel the pressure closing in from all sides. Eyes in the palace compared and judged them both. Discussions from their students spoke of their teaching methods, with many finding the younger tutor infinitely more charming. Most of all, Sai always looked so _happy,_ so _free_ from worries as he basked in smiles, sunshine and _Go_ stones.

Long ago, Seiichi had realized his student was a _Go-_ addled fanatic. Beyond the game, Sai could care less about fame or prestige as long as he got to play. For a man who'd worked hard to earn achievements in his lifetime, seeing his student take everything for _granted_ was like a slap to the face.

And so, he’d made sure to keep him occupied. Finding him new students, building up new ploys, weaving a net around his hapless charge while he set about conquering territories. While Sai had been content with victories on the _goban,_ Seiichi had expanded his game board, finding allies and making connections within the imperial court.

What was the power of a mere _Go_ instructor? A fancy title given to a glorified playmate of the emperor. To have clout in this court was one of the merits of a peaceful reign. To  _keep_ that clout, especially in unfavorable times, he needed concrete support--backers who’d help him out for a good return. Words slipped here and there in _Go_ sessions with the emperor were carefully chosen to favor certain parties, who ended up inviting Seiichi to their manors for private meetings and subtle gifts. He had learned to play the _people_ while Sai played _Go,_ blissfully lost in his own little world.

So he knew.

Fujiwara no Sai had no friends within the palace.

\--

Seiichi towered over the trembling maid, lips pursed in a frown. He flicked his sleeves in irritation before settling his hands by his sides.

“Does Sai-sensei ask for his tea everyday?”

“Y-yes, Seiichi-sensei.”

“Has he had it delivered today?”

“N...no, I was just going to prepare some...”

“Do that,” Seiichi nodded. “And when it’s done, I’ll take it to his room.”

“A-ah? But, Seiichi-sensei, Sai-sensei said he wasn’t to be disturbed--”

“I’m his teacher. Do you really think he can stop me?”

“No, S-Seiichi-sensei...”

“Then stop stuttering and boil the water.”

\--

“The emperor’s play style has gotten more aggressive lately,” Sai remarked, placing a stone on the board. He was black this time, which meant Mikazuki lost more tragically than usual, but the _tachi_ didn’t seem to mind. “I wonder if your master has anything to do with it.”

“You’ve said this was a time of peace,” Mikazuki’s answer was perfectly diplomatic. “I can’t see any reason for conflict unless they’re arguing over the day for the flower-viewing celebration.”

Sai shook his head, lips quirked in amusement. “I’d never expect a samurai to be so knowledgable about these things.”

“Ashikaga-dono is a very well-rounded man,” Mikazuki chastised him. “What he lacks in _Go,_ he makes up for in battle skills and poetry.”

“And predicting the day when all the _sakura_ will reach full bloom?”

“My master is quite fond of flowers,” Mikazuki explained. “Such a thing would be child’s play for him.”

_“Ahhhh....~”_ Sai paused to stretch, his fan dangling lazily from one hand. “For a warrior to be summoned to court for such things...we really do have it easy.”

He took a break to look towards his private gardens where a _sakura_ tree grew in a corner, its branches half-blooming with flowers. Beneath it lay a pond and as Sai watched its surface, ripples stir to hint at the _koi_ resting beneath.

“Mmm, it’s a good day,” Sai nodded cheerfully.

_Clack._

Mikazuki placed his stone on the board, and Sai gave it a cursory glance before countering with one of his own. The _tachi_ couldn’t help but feel his face fall.

“I just finished my move...”

“You’re getting better, but you still lack the foresight to anticipate my traps, Munechika-san.” There was a gleeful tone in Sai’s voice as he made quick work of five white stones. “That closes up another opening for you.”

A slight wrinkle appeared on the _tachi’s_ brow as he huddled closer to the board. “Mn-hmm...”

Sai smiled, leaning in to offer pointers when--

_Knock, knock._

“The tea,” he brightened. “I’ll get that for us.”

“It’s not like I can drink it anyways,” Mikazuki sighed, resting a hand on his cheek. “Hmm, you’ve really set a conundrum for me...”

Sai was only half paying attention as he rose to head for the door. To his surprise, it opened before he touched the edge, and a very familiar figure stepped inside with the tea tray.

“Good afternoon, Sai.”

“S-sensei?!”

\--

The first thing Seiichi did was look around the room. It was empty and bare--as Sai’s room usually was, in an effort to receive students at any time of the day. A _goban_ had been set by the porch, with stones on its surface...but no one else was there.

He ignored his student’s gobsmacked expression and strode swiftly towards the board, tea things in hand.

“Ah sensei, let me get that for you,” Sai hurried after him, hands stretched out. Seiichi found it easy enough to thrust the tray in his arms, before settling down to sit at the empty board. He studied the pieces in play, completely missing the way Sai’s eyebrow twitched at the sight.

“You’ve been cloistered inside for nearly a week,” he observed carefully. “Mastering your next technique?”

“Nothing like that,” Sai laughed a little nervously. “I...just wanted the space to think. Did sensei need me for anything?”

“Can I not visit my student when I want to?” Seiichi arched an elegant brow, eyes fixed on Sai’s face. “Beyond lessons with the emperor, you’ve been scarce around court.”

“The _sakura_ viewing festival is in three days,” Sai replied as he poured tea for them both. “I thought I’d get my share of mingling then.”

“Were you expecting a guest?” Seiichi asked next. His eyes were still running over the _goban,_ though a mystified expression had appeared on his face. If this was Sai playing against himself, then white was a terribly poor matchup. The moves were clumsy and the strategy akin to that of a young child in _Go._ Even for studying purposes, his student could’ve picked a better setup...

...unless these moves belonged to the mysterious _‘friend’_ said to accompany him.

“Your maids say you’ve been requesting two cups with your tea.”

Before him, Sai seemed to turn sheepish. “It’s more favorable to ask for things in pairs, sensei. Now that you’ve come to visit, there’s a cup for us both. Isn’t that good?”

He offered tea to Seiichi, who took it without looking and had a sip. Thoughtful eyes rose up to study his student.

“Play a game with me, Sai.”

He blinked. “Sensei?”

"A game, Sai, a game of _Go.”_ Seiichi’s sleeve waved majestically over the board, gesturing to the stones.

“Oh. Oh!” Sai blinked, and went to sit on the other side, obviously excited. It’d been _months_ since they last played together. “Yes, of course! Right away, sensei--”

“No, wait. Don’t clear the board.”

Sai’s hand froze over the _goban_ as he looked up with a questioning glance.

“Switch places with me,” Seiichi added. “I want you to play white.”

“Er, just like this?” Sai blinked. _White_ was Mikazuki’s side, which had been losing...rather badly. In fact, to stage a comeback would require a massive amount of planning and foresight, not to mention...

His eyes trailed to the seat cushion where his teacher was sitting right _through_ the sword _tsukumogami_. If this didn’t convince him that Mikazuki was a spirit, then nothing would. Catching his gaze, Mikazuki leaned forward, head sticking out of Seiichi’s forehead like the most natural thing in the world. Sai had to fight to keep his face straight.

“Yes, just like this,” Seiichi seemed a touch impatient as he rose to his feet. “What’s wrong? Worried that you’ll lose?”

There was _that,_ too. His teacher seemed unusually confrontational today. It wasn’t like the image of the gentle, refined _Go_ tutor Sai had struggled so hard to emulate.

“Sensei...is there something wrong?”

“No, there is nothing _wrong,”_ Seiichi set down his tea with a _clack_ that made Sai wince for the lacquered cup. “I’m merely curious to see how far you’ve progressed since we’ve parted.”

“He’s angry,” Mikazuki observed. “Though I can’t see _why.”_

“Are you angry?” Sai asked in surprise, turning to his teacher.

Seiichi shot him a look, before taking a sharp breath. “No. Merely...exasperated at the fact you’re taking so long.”

“His hands are shaking,” Mikazuki cut in. “I don’t think he’s very happy.”

Sai bit his lip, but hastened to do as Seiichi said when the latter approached him. Mikazuki shifted to the side as Sai took his seat, a clear pout on his face.

“You’ll have to make up this game with me later, Fujiwara-dono,” the _tachi_ murmured, though there was no one else who could hear.

Sai half-nodded in his direction before looking at the board. Black had the center and two corners, making a comeback difficult. He’d just cut off white with his last move as well...

“Who’s turn is it now?” Seiichi interrupted his thoughts.

“Ah...it’s white’s, sensei.”

“Then I’ll wait for you to choose your path,” his teacher nodded, crossing his arms with eyes closed. “Please.”

“Please,” Sai nodded back awkwardly.

“Your teacher’s quite blunt,” Mikazuki mused.

_“...not usually,”_ Sai mumbled under his breath. “Really, he’s not.” And then he stopped speaking entirely because talking to air was too obvious.

\--

Their tea had long grown cold with the evening air when the game concluded. Sai looked over the board with a serious expression, taking count in the fading late.

“...four and a half moku,” he muttered at last, settling back with a sigh. “I lost, sensei.”

“I can see that,” Seiichi replied, though he looked anything but pleased. With a small noise, he rose to his feet and gave Sai a stiff bow. “Thank you for the game. I’ll take my leave now.”

“Ah, sensei...?” Sai called after him. “Did you, um, perhaps want to discuss the game?”

“What is there to discuss? You lost and I won,” the reply was snappish as its owner walked to the door. “Next time, set white up properly so we can have an equal match.”

“Yes, sensei. T...take care!” Sai’s entreaties fell on deaf ears as the door slid shut.

There was a beat of silence, before the sound of rustling clothing indicated Mikazuki was moving. He leisurely sat down in Seiichi--originally Sai’s--position before the _goban,_ marveling over the finished game.

“Hmm~” a smile played about the _tachi’s_ lips as he glanced at black’s majority on the board. “Is this what it feels like to win?”

_"This world, I think,_   
_Is indeed my world._   
_Like the full moon I shine,_   
_Uncovered by any cloud."_

“You _lost_ the game,” Sai grumbled, jabbing a finger at a white piece. “I played for you, remember?”

“Despite this, you made a brilliant comeback,” Mikazuki nodded loftily. “I applaud your efforts, Fujiwara-dono. With time, you may even be able to beat me.”

“Munechika-san...” Sai’s voice held the equivalent of a whine.

“Ahaha, it’s not so bad to play pretend sometimes, is it?” Mikazuki mused, digging his fingers into a bowl of stones. “Though your opponent seemed determined to break you down.”

“Sensei has always been ruthless in _Go,”_ Sai said offhandedly. “For him to trounce me is only natural.”

Like a cat, Mikazuki’s eyes narrowed into pensive slits. “He has a rather vicious streak.”

“More vicious than mine?” Sai leaned forward, only half-serious. “If I remember, I’ve defeated you in every game we’ve played.”

His companion only gave a soft sigh. “There is a difference between a slaughter and a murder, Fujiwara-dono."

Sai blinked. “Death is death,” he pointed out.

“Perhaps.” Mikazuki mused. Sai expected him to speak again, but to his surprise, the sword just laughed. “I suppose it’s just my instincts as a blade winning out, Fujiwara-dono. Please pay me no mind.”

“Well,” Sai blinked. It was still strange to consider Mikazuki a _weapon_ when he sat before him in human form. “In any case, did you still want to continue our game?”

His companion brightened. “If you’re up for it, then with pleasure.”

Sai grinned and cleared out the board, before setting up the pieces in meticulous pattern again. It didn’t take long for him to restore their previous faceoff of black and white.

“Please,” the Fujiwara gestured grandly.

Mikazuki nodded in turn. “Please.”

They played well into the night despite the _tachi’s_ constant defeats, drawing peace from each other’s company.

\--

_Four and half moku._

Too much, and too close.

By the candlelight of his room, Seiichi Fujiwara paced restlessly across the tatami, hands wringing themselves into knots. He had planned for six or more and yet--and yet his students had defied expectations.

He frowned. At this rate, wouldn’t Sai’s genius surpass his own? The emperor would naturally wish to learn from the superior tutor. It wouldn’t matter if their differences were negligible, but...

...he had tried his hardest to put Sai in his place, and came upon a wall. Solid rock as strong as steel, and terrifying thick. No matter how he dashed against the fortress, it was his own pieces that fell, bit by bit before the obstacle.

Seiichi was fairly certain that had they been playing on equal terms, Sai would’ve crushed him. It was a chilling thought.

_If I can’t even stop him with a handicap, what’s to keep him from surpassing me in the future?_

Sai was surprisingly stubborn when it came to _Go._ He wouldn’t place Seiichi’s pride as a tutor before himself if it came to striving for the Hand of God. A legend to his ears--a _fairy tale_ that had placated his overeager student in his youth, now come back to haunt him. They’d both pursued the goal in the past, but the amount of dedication Sai put in searching for answers far outshone his own. A passionate player who was both hard-working and talented. There really was no comparison, was there?

Sai was going to be his superior in every way.

His pride rankled at the thought. This wayward student was never meant to take his place! Seiichi had only taken him in on a whim to better his position in court. What was the use of a stepping stone if it grew legs and trampled all over you?!

_No, this won’t do at all._

Though he’d seen no sign of Sai’s supposed ‘friend,’ there was no guarantee he didn’t exist. And suppose this friend led to others, and then _others?_ Seiichi wasn’t blind. He’d cultivated his connections through wit and skill, but Sai was the type of man to attract admirers with his natural charms. Already, the ladies of the court favored him as their tutor, and there were quite a few influential figures who had fond feelings for the young and upcoming _Go_ genius.

_Enough was enough!_

He had to stop this from growing any bigger. Stifle the sunlight before it burned away the shadow, choke the bud before it could sprout--

\-- _four and a half moku._

Wasn’t that a number of death? Four for _shi,_ an end to all things. Seiichi wasn’t so brash as to kill Sai on the spot (convenient though that may be), but he knew better ways to chase the prodigy out.

_This is for my best interests, Sai. Between the two of us, only one can stay._

His heel dug into the tatami as he pivoted in place, a savage expression on his features.

_And it won’t be you!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the timeline here. The exact year in this fic is 1021, set during [**Emperor Go-Ichijou’s**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Go-Ichij%C5%8D) reign. Sai is around 24 and Mikazuki...somewhere over 100 years old, effectively shifting his birthday ahead a few decades. (Some sources say he was crafted in 989.) This was the only place I could fit in [**Fujiwara no Michinaga’s**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fujiwara_no_Michinaga#death) poem and have it be relevant. Darn those Fujiwaras. Darn Sai’s family. Darn everyone, hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> [ ** _Byo-Yomi_**](http://senseis.xmp.net/?ByoYomi) (秒読み) - counting seconds in a _Go_ game when a player is running out of time.
> 
> Partially inspired by [**this fanart.**](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=50890595) Link to rest of prompts [**here.**](http://esamastation.tumblr.com/post/148058035716/random-hikago-event) Influence on Mikazuki’s background can be accredited to [**yue-ciel’s**](http://yue-ciel.tumblr.com/post/110172078726/%E4%B8%89%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%88%E5%AE%97%E8%BF%91-mikazuki-munechika) informative post.


End file.
